A Couple Made For The Ice
by polkadot-scalpels
Summary: THE CUTTING EDGE It's been 2 months since Kate and Doug got married and it's just a day in the life of the Dorsey Couple!


This is a Cutting Edge fanfic. It takes place about 2 months after Kate and Doug are married. I don't own the Cutting Edge.

It was a lovely winter morning outside of the Dorsey residence and Doug was in the kitchen making breakfast for his wife. He was just about to start scrambling the eggs when she came downstairs.

"Good morning Mr. Dorsey." Kate said as she put her hands around his waist.

"And good morning to you Mrs. Dorsey." Doug said as he took one of her hands and kissed it.

"Is all this for me?" she asked motioning to the strawberry pancakes, bacon, and fruit on the table.

"Sure is."

"Why? What have you done now Doug?" Kate asked suspiciously.

"I didn't do anything! Can't I just cook my beautiful wife breakfast?"

"No! You've got something up your sleeve and I know it Dorsey!"

"The only thing I have up my sleeve is relaxation. You and I both need it. We've been fixing this house up since we got married and it's finally done so this will be a relaxing weekend love." Doug said as he pushed the eggs in front of her.

"Now eat up." Doug said as he left the room.

"Wait…but Doug! What about your breakfast?" Kate yelled.

"Already ate!" Doug yelled back before closing the door.

"There's no way I'm eating all of this." Kate mumbled to herself as she started to eat. While Kate was eating breakfast, Doug was outside in their backyard playing hockey on their frozen pond. About thirty minutes later after Kate ate every last bite she went upstairs and changed into a pair of jeans and the sweatshirt Doug had given her the Christmas when they became partners. She went into the backyard and found Doug playing hockey.

"May I join you?" Kate asked putting on her skates.

"Yeah, I don't know. There was that time you made a slap shot and messed up my nose."

"Oh, don't be such a baby. Besides, you said I've gotten better since then." Kate said as she picked up a stick and joined him on the ice.

"I lied."

"You'd never lie to your wife." Kate said smugly.

"Game on!" Doug said as he threw the puck up and Kate went for it, even though she knew he let her get to it on purpose. The game progressed and Kate was winning by a long shot.

"Alright, last point." Doug said breathing haggardly.

"Awww, are you a little tired?" Kate asked in a baby tone.

"Something like that." Doug said as he tried to get the puck. Kate swung her stick a sent the puck flying right into Doug's crotch making him fall to the ground.

"Oh, honey I'm so sorry." Kate said as she rushed over to him and helped him up.

"You see… this is exactly…why I don't play hockey… with you." Doug struggled to say as they headed in the house. Doug sat on the couch while Kate was taking off his skates.

"I'm really sorry honey."

"Oh no…it's fine."

"It better be." Kate smirked as she started taking off her own skates.

"Let's watch a movie." Kate suggested as she left the room.

"That sounds safe." Doug mumbled.

"I heard that!" Kate yelled from another room. A few seconds later she came back with a blanket and a tape.

"What movie?" Doug asked.

"How about _Sleepless in Seattle_." Kate said as she was starting a fire in the fireplace.

"Uh! I knew it was gonna be a chick flick." Doug said as he rolled his eyes.

"And what would you prefer, _The Mighty Ducks_?"

"That happens to be great movie." Doug said in defense.

"Well it doesn't top _Sleepless in Seattle_." Kate said as she pushed it into the VCR. Kate cuddled up beside her husband under the blanket as the movie began.

FEW HOURS LATER…

The movie was over and Kate was lying across Doug's lap, while he stroked her head.

"You know what?" Doug said as he held the remote and shut the movie off.

"What?" Kate said turning over so she was looking straight up at him.

"I can't wait for the Olympics next year. You'll think we'll win another medal?" Doug wondered.

"You might, but not me."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Doug asked as he looked at her quizzically Kate sighed and stroked Doug's cheek.

"I'm taking a sabbatical. You can pair up with a temp partner."

" A sabbatical?Why?"

"Because we're going to have a baby." Kate said with a big grin on her face.

"A…a baby?" Doug stuttered.

"Yes a baby."

"This is great!" Dug said as he started placing kisses all over Kate's face and moved his hand to her abdomen.

"How long have you known?" Doug asked.

"About a week." Kate said.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner and we were playing hockey. You could've gotten hurt Kate!"

"Oh Dog relax."

"I'm gonna be a dad." Doug said quietly with a smiled plastered on his face.

"Yep, you're gonna be a dad." Kate said.

"Hey Kate." Doug said.

"Yeah?"

"I love you…both." Doug said.

"We love you too." Kate said as she ran her fingers through his hair. Doug leaned down and was just inches from Kate's face. "Just remember who said it first." Doug said before he kissed her.


End file.
